Sir Cadogan’s new password
by olivergetswhathewants
Summary: Title says it all. WARNING SLASH AND TWINCEST, DON’T LIKE DON’T READ! ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

A/N: I don't remember what gave me the idea but I love Sir Cadogan so yeah. It's written late at night, review if you want.

******

"Maybe we should study?" asked George in the middle of a story Lee was telling as they headed back to the common room after a, according to them, tremendous dinner.

"Blimey, George, what's gotten into you? Do you honestly think we need too?" asked Fred and frowned suspiciously.

"You didn't drink anything weird in potions class did you?" asked Lee, a bit annoyed for being interrupted.

"No," stated George and stopped outside the common room that usually held a portrait of the Fay Lady but was now replaced with the overconfident Sir Cadogan.

"I won't let you in without a fight," he beamed at them but he was ignored.

"I just thought if we could scramble some OWL's, we could have a decent summer after all, you know, make mom happy?" said George and looked hopefully at his twin.

"I don't know George, I don't think I have it in me to study, there is other things to do," said Fred seriously and turned to face Sir Cadogan who was pointing his sword at them from the little pony he was sitting on. "Oddsbodikins!"

"You filthy twins, doing mischief and things, I won't let you in."

"Yes you will," said Lee. "We said the password, Oddsbodikins!"

"No, you didn't, there's a new password," stated Sir Cadogan.

"Again? What is it this time? Flabbertigoat?" asked Fred a bit annoyed.

"No, I chose passwords from things I've seen."

"You have seen something called Oddsbodikins?" asked George.

"Yes, now fight and I might tell you the new password," yelled Sir Cadogan and fell of his pony.

"No, just tell us the new password, will you?" snapped Lee irritated.

"You'll have to guess… and you… you nauseating twins should be able to figure it out." said Sir Cadogan as he tried to get himself up on the fat pony again.

"Why?" asked the twins in union.

"Like I said, I choose passwords from things I've seen."

"What are you talking about?" asked George and looked from Sir Cadogan to Lee to his brother who gazed at Sir Cadogan with a face filled with rage and suspicion. "Fred, do you know what he is talking about?" Fred turned to look at his brother and grinned matter-of-factly.

"Lee, there's something we should talk about in our dorm later," said Fred and stared seriously at Lee, who looked quite taken aback from how serious and angry this redhead looked when he talked to him. Fred turned to face Sir Cadogan who finally had succeeded to climb his horse and beamed at them but grunted as soon as he dropped the sword.

"Cowards you are, revolting cowards, the things you do is wrong," he grunted as he climbed down of his pony again and Lee was the only one of the three who didn't know what he meant. "Are you gonna guess or fight?"

"Twincest," said Fred and ignored Lee, whose jaw dropped.

"That's right," said Sir Cadogan and the portrait flung open but they didn't walk in and the portrait closed again. "You decided to fight at least, bravery Gryffindors have indeed," said Sir Cadogan who now proudly sat on his pony.

"We order you to change the password," growled George furiously.

"You can't order me," roared Sir Cadogan and reared with his fat pony, almost falling of again.

"You will change it and never mention it to anyone," yelled Fred and raised his wand at him, raging with such fury, that you could think he had threatened his family. George also raised his wand and stared fiercely. "Or we'll blast you to pieces."

"Well, ok then, you nasty little things. Flabbertigoat, here you go," said Sir Cadogan and the portrait flung open again. The twins walked in still clutching their wands tightly and headed for the dormitory, ignoring everyone in the common room and Lee stumbled confused after them.

"How did he know?" asked Fred still angry as he paced from side to side in the dormitory.

"Fred, calm down," said George as he sat on his bed. "They can move around the castle you know." Fred stopped and stared at his brother and then started slapping his forehead furiously.

"Oh George I shouldn't have…"

"What do you mean _you_ shouldn't have? I wanted it too Fred." There was a roar of impatience and both redheads looked at Lee.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he growled and glared at them, now he was the angry one.

"Lee…" Fred started but his twin interrupted him.

"We know it's wrong but it just happened ok? And we won't stop because we like it."

"I don't like it, George," screamed Fred and grabbed his own hair; George looked at him shocked with despair. "I need you, I fucking love you George and if people find out we'll be outcasts forever, I won't let anyone hurt you." There was a silence and George threw himself at his brother.

"Are you telling me that you two… are like together together? But Merlin's pants, your twins, that's so wrong" said Lee and stared at twins who were caught in an embrace.

"WE KNOW LEE!" roared Fred and hugged his brother who was sobbing into his shoulder. Lee looked at them, at first disgusted but then he realised, it was Fred and George, his best friends and they would do anything for him and if they truly loved each other, like siblings shouldn't love each other, he wasn't going to ruin it for them. "Lee, you can't tell anyone…"

"Course not, I would never betray you," said Lee and watched as Fred placed his hands on his brothers face, lifted up his head and made eye contact.

"I'm sorry, I urged you to…"

"No Fred, I could have stopped you but I was as eager as you were. I didn't think about portraits either," his eyes were clear and tears were visible on his cheeks, he chuckled. "No harm done though, Lee would find out eventually anyway, all those times he stumbled in on us and we had to Obliviate him."

"You have put memory charms on me?" asked Lee.

"Well, what else Lee?" George laughed as his hands were clutched in Fred's shirt. "You should have seen your expression when you saw us having sex; it was hilarious, every time."

"Though after the first time, you might remember that and our thick excuse," Fred laughed lightly as he spoke. "I don't think I have ever studied so hard to master a charm."

"Why don't you just Obliviate me now then?" asked Lee rather disappointed that they hadn't trusted him with their secret; he would die rather than betray them.

"Do you want us to?" asked Fred.

"No."

"Good, but we're sorry."

"We really are," added George and walked toward Lee and hugged him. Lee didn't know if he should return the hug or not, he felt as he had been petrified but smiled at Fred over George's shoulder.

"Ok, ok," said Lee when George had released him. "But can I join you sometime then?"

"What?" the twins looked at him flabbergasted and Lee started slapping his legs and roared with laughter.

"I was only kidding," said Lee between laughs and fell to the floor, gripping his knees and rolled to the side, laughing like an idiot. "You should have seen your faces."

"Very funny Lee," said Fred ironically.

"Yes Lee, that was hilarious," said George in the same tone and looked down at him. "But if the offer had been real we would have loved it." Lee went quiet and sat up, staring at George shockingly who smirked at him playfully.

"He's only joking," said Fred trying to keep a straight face and Lee started laughing again, but this time, a bit nervously.

"You should have seen _your _face," said George and laughed.

"Now, now," said Fred, fighting the urge to join them. "Do you think Sir Cadogan told anyone about the new password before us?"

"I don't know," said George. "But there's only one way to find out, or two maybe."

"You stay here and I'll go down, if anyone suspects anything they'll ask me about it," said Lee and headed for the door.

"Lee, wait. What will you say if someone does ask?" asked Fred.

"That Sir Cadogan is an idiot," said Lee. "And I know you'll never do anything of the sort."

"It doesn't sound convincing though," said George. "But try it anyway; we'll come down in a minute or two." George turned to his brother and smiled, there was no trace on his face that he had cried. The door slammed shut and they knew Lee had left them.

"George, I'm really sorry. I…"

"Shut up, it's not your fault you git. Its going to be ok, I'm not afraid that anyone will take it seriously."

"I hope so George," said Fred and dragged his twin in for a deep kiss that only meant love.

"Fred, it sort of would be fun if Lee actually joined us you know," said George when the kiss had ended.

"I know George," Fred laughed and returned to the kissing, chewing gently on George's upper lip and grabbed the hem of his pants.

"Not now Fred," said George giggling like a girl and slapped his hands away. The door opened and Lee had returned and he didn't look the slightest surprised at the sight of them.

"There's not many down there and no one seems to be err… uncomfortable," said Lee. "I talked to Oliver though, he said something about quidditch. The only thing he ever babbles about, maybe he wanted to talk to you or something, I didn't listen."

"It's hard isn't it," said George dreamingly.

"What?" asked Lee.

"Oliver is gorgeous," sighed Fred.

"You're…" started Lee.

"What Lee? What are we?" George interrupted, suddenly sounding angry.

"Nothing," Lee responded quickly.

"I'm just kidding Lee," George grinned and looked at him reassuringly.

"Perverted idiots," mumbled Lee and went back down to the common room and the twins followed with grins on their freckled faces.

The common room was actually quite empty, most people were probably still at dinner. Harry and Ron sat in a corner talking quietly and Hermione sat a few feet away from them with a book, sending Ron evil glances. Except from a few first and second years the only other people where Oliver and Percy who was in conversation that Oliver looked quite bothered with but he gave a huge grin as he saw the twins and left Percy in the middle of a sentence.

"You know we're gonna win this year right," said Oliver and the twins nodded. "I have some tactics we should go through, I know we have practise tomorrow but I really want your opinions now. Can we sit down here?" The twins hadn't time to answer as they heard somebody scream from the other side of the portrait.

"STOP CHANGING THE PASSWORD THEN YOU IDIOT!"

"I really don't approve of him," murmured Percy and went out, letting the younger Gryffindors in. In came, not just Seamus who had been one screaming but almost all the students who had been placed in Gryffindor. The common room became packed and down from the stairs others came running down, they had probably heard Seamus scream too.

"Fred, George, I wanna ask you something," their friend Angelina asked rapidly bumping trough the crowd and she sort of jumped with glee. Alicia was behind her, also beaming with joy and could it be, a bit of mischief.

"Everyone, everyone," yelled Percy who had returned into the common room. "The password is currently flabbertigoat, remember it."

"What is it?" Fred asked happily as he watched Angelina and Alicia looking at them curiously.

"Is it true?" asked Alicia.

"What?" asked George.

"We know Sir Cadogan is an idiot but when we emerged from dinner he told us he had just changed the password to," she lowered her voice. "Twincest." The twins and Lee looked at the two girls in shock while Oliver's jaw dropped.

"We asked why," said Angelina. "Because we thought it was a bit weird and then he said that he picked passwords from what he had seen and we thought I mean you and the Patils are the only twins so it is true?"

"Have you done…?" Alicia began but as the twins started roaring with laughter she looked at them sceptically together with Angelina and Oliver.

"That is disgusting Angie," Fred laughed. "I mean yes, I had to kiss George and I guess Sir Cadogan saw us but it was only because Lee accidently jinxed me."

George stared at his brother, how did he come up with such a good lie so quickly? He wanted to snog him at the spot but fought the desire. Lee too watched Fred a bit flabbergasted but Fred only laughed.

"It wasn't that horrible though," George said in his normal entertaining voice. "It was like kissing a mirror except for the fact my reflection wasn't hard glass." Fred, Lee and the girls laughed but Oliver looked at them doubtfully.

"What jinx was it Lee?" Angelina asked curiously when they had come to their senses and the common room was emptying.

"Now, Angie. We couldn't tell you that, you might use it against us, we wouldn't want that now would we?" sniggered Fred and the girls looked disappointed.

"I wouldn't mind," said Oliver but as soon as he noticed they all looked at him with their mouths open he added. "Would be fun to embarrass some Slytherins but anyway we need to talk quidditch."

"Really, Wood, Now? Please Oliver we have quidditch practise tomorrow and if you didn't know we need to study for our OWL's," said George quite seriously but everyone took it as a joke and laughed. "Whatever," he muttered as left them laughing and headed back up to the dormitory.

"He has decided we should make mum happy, hopefully it'll pass," said Fred.

"But we should study," said Angelina. "It is important and don't look at me like that Oliver, we'll win the cup, the team is great, now stop moping."

"Yeah, go and harass Harry, he's your golden boy," said Fred before he left them and went after George to the dorm. He found his twin sitting on his bed with a book but it didn't look like he was reading. Fred watched him for a while, George didn't seem to have noticed that Fred had entered, he was deep in thoughts then he suddenly said.

"When you said you had other things than study to do," said George and grinned at his twin. "What exactly did you mean?"

Fred walked towards the bed without answering, he grabbed the book George was holding and tossed it. He grabbed George's shoulders and pinned him down, both keeping their identical eyes attached to the other ones. Fred had already started to breath heavily as he dragged George's shirt of and then his own, tossing both on the floor beside the bed. He bent down and their lips met, sucking at his twins lower lip and then he let George's tongue slide into his mouth and he could feel it exploring every corner even if he knew George had already done this about a hundred times but he still enjoyed it. George loved to have dominance when they snogged and Fred wasn't going to deny anything to the one he loved. He brought his hands down George side and grabbed the hem of his pants eagerly.

"Fred…" George whimpered as their mouths gasped for air, Fred could feel George's hands in his hair. "Don't tease this time." Fred grinned, George said this almost every time but Fred knew George loved being teased when they made love. He unzipped the pants he was holding and pulled both them and the white boxers George was wearing down; revealing a hard member. George's hand was now searching for Fred's pants to be unzipped as they kissed each other gently on the neck and shoulders but George's hands went back to the hair of his twin when Fred had started unzipping his own pants and pulled them of. They were after just seconds both completely naked on George's bed, members rubbing against each other as they moaned into each others bare freckled skin. Fred reached for the night stand and opened a drawer as George kissed down his chest and nibbling at his left nipple making Fred moan louder than he should have and almost dropped the lube he had grabbed. He returned to stare into George eyes; they were sparkling with desire and love, he grabbed George left leg and placed it on his shoulder, not ending the eye contact, it was important to Fred and George knew it. He could see and hear George moan as he started preparing him gently and then the door suddenly flung open.

"Fred, George… oh shit," said Lee, he had started his sentence excitedly but as soon as he saw them he froze and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Hey Lee," moaned George and smiled at him. "Nice of you to visit."

"He isn't visiting Georgie," said Fred as he slide another finger inside making George buck his hips roughly and groan. "He lives here too you know but I'm sure he won't be staying."

"Sorry," said Lee and left rapidly.

Fred let his fingers slip out and prepared to penetrate the entrance but when the tip of his member was touching he stopped and watched his twin tilt his head back and let out a soft groan. Fred kissed down the leg he had on his shoulder as he pressed his cock into the other redhead, the redhead who looked exactly the same as he did now. George whimpered, moaned and shivered at the sensation and Fred was pleased to see George's lips tremble when the eye contact was restored.

"Fred, oh please harder," begged George and Fred followed, thrusting faster and faster as he held tight onto George. George was gripping the sheets harder as he tilted his head back once again, his eyes rolling back in to his head and his hips bucked. Fred could feel himself coming closer but didn't want it to end until George had come and restrained himself.

"More, Fred…" moaned George and violently tried to maintain eye contact but he didn't find it easy as he was growing near his climax. "Right Fred…oh please… FREEEDHHH," he cried as he spurted cum over them both, mostly himself and seconds later he felt Fred explode inside him. Fred rapidly let George's leg fall and bent down to taste the cum that had erupted from George's member. Fred pulled himself out and kissed the tip of George's member and then up his torso until he reached George's parted wet lips that still quivered together with his whole body and kissed deeply. He dropped himself at George's left side and panted.

"I love when you're vocal and all but I don't want anyone else to hear it," said Fred as he breathed heavily and reached for the covers to cover them. George didn't reply he just turned to face his twin and whispered in a cry.

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you too Georgie," Fred whispered as George nuzzled into his chest and he thought about what he'd do if they were parted, he didn't even want to imagine it, he could never leave George.


End file.
